


如愿以偿

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee
Summary: “所以床笫之欢有什么不好。从宽衣解带开始，步步都是疼爱你的意思。一下一下只重不轻，我的淫色放浪全交给你。”





	如愿以偿

**Author's Note:**

> 孕期/腿jiao/铃铛/产乳/受方主动 砂糖肉末 有一点批话成分
> 
> ABO设定 林木信息素alpha x 雨水信息素omega

“所以床笫之欢有什么不好。从宽衣解带开始，步步都是疼爱你的意思。一下一下只重不轻，我的淫色放浪全交给你。”

 

掰着指头算一算，王柳羿跟喻文波一起退役到顺利登记结婚再到现在正式为开启三人生活时代做准备这个过程听起来很长，实际上也就只有三年。  
关于为什么三年才正式揣崽这个问题其实是有说法的，虽然某位以成年人自谓的alpha口口声声要求前两年必须二人世界而自甘委屈戴了两年套这种事说出来难免会惹人发笑。  
其实倒也无可厚非，能正大光明按着爱人从早到晚做个没完的好日子对哪个alpha来说也不嫌多。何况年轻人精力旺盛，在不可言说方面也质量颇高，“请放心婚后生活”这种话婚检指标上明明白白写着呢。爱玩不是坏事，晚点要孩子也无妨。  
结果也就在决定撤销所有预防方式的六个月之后，omega迎来了真正意义上的孕期反应。  
家里祖宗突然变成双倍祖宗也够磨人。在役期间被冠以花式直男名头的人对于自己一朝喜当爹这件事还不能很快进入状态，不过孕假和孕期孕后用品什么的置办倒快，确定小家伙降临的第二天还没显怀的omega就被下了死命令不许再出去乱跑。立时细瘦的手腕子上就让人给套了个软红绳铃铛。美其名曰你一乱跑我就能听见。  
有天王柳羿躺坐在床上用手百无聊赖抓着被子柔软的面料玩，正看见喻文波拽着他的枕头拖拖拉拉往书房走，场面又惨又好笑。不问还好，一问倒正把人说得委屈，话里话外透露着因为自我牺牲而自我感动的凑不要脸气息。  
“你干嘛啊，抛夫弃子跑路？”  
“以后我去睡书房，孕期指南上写了，减少那什么。”  
“你不会出去找别的omega吧，看着我的眼睛告诉我你没有出轨，快快快。”  
“出个屁的轨。”  
有些更大胆的事情的确暂时做不了，但亲一亲总不会出岔子。张牙舞爪一副捉奸在床样子的前辅助选手瞬间被制住，呜呜嗯嗯的让人按着亲了足足一分钟。从暗渡陈仓再到明着搞时间不短了，接吻换气对他来说还是个难题。  
没办法，有的粗森alpha就爱看自家omega被自己欺负的样子。比如王柳羿眼前这个明明情动还要强忍着在这儿胡乱威胁的喻文波。  
“我就只亲亲你都能硬，所以最近你最好乖一点...别大着肚子还被操哭了。”

 

当时气势满分的喻先生可能忽略一件事，孕期手册注意事项上除去写有“怀孕初期应减少房事”外，还有黑体加粗的一行“omega处于孕期并情况稳定时时对alpha的依赖和渴求程度必要级很高”。也许他是直接忽略了那一行字，否则他的omega也不至于在情况稳定后还要听他自我疏解的墙角。  
五个月就不像最开始，多块肉还能啥事没有一样只是小腹微隆看起来像发福。稚嫩年轻的懵懂生命将omega的腹部撑出一个饱满的弧度，冷白皮肤下隐隐能看到血脉纹路。浮肿并没有改变整体观感，从背影来看王柳羿依旧瘦弱得经不起一阵风。  
浴室门关着。混杂在淅淅沥沥水声里的还有alpha低沉的喘息，撩拨在omega因为特殊时期愈发脆弱的名为理智的那根弦上。身体里潜藏蛰伏的野兽逐渐苏醒，在听到宿主姓名被提及的瞬间更是抑无可抑。  
好啊，你倒是自己和自己的手配合的不亦乐乎，根本想都没想到过我。挂在王柳羿手腕上的那串铃铛因为情欲痴缠不自控地撞击门板发出很轻很轻的一声闷响，与之同时浴室内水声一下关停。吓得人像和猎手撞了正着的兔子一样手忙脚乱蹿回床上把被子裹好装睡，正是一副我不是我没有我什么都不知道的无辜样子。  
他听到自己alpha的脚步声，感受到人身上蒸腾着还未蒸干的暖热水汽，甚至又想到之前那场降临在广袤森林的暴雨。  
只是用雨滴在叶子上滑行的这一点电光火石般的时间，他趁喻文波俯身掖被角准备落下晚安吻的时候抓住那只手，用也许是毕生最无辜的语气一字一句地说出请求。  
“今天晚上别走了……他不安分。”  
也不知道到底是谁不安分。

 

“用腿吧。”  
王柳羿盖着的那被子本来就是双人式，再钻进一个以前共用床铺的喻文波自然不在话下。虽然床上办事上佳之策是坦诚相见，但孕期omega身体状态不稳定，只能开了屋里的暖风再稍稍把被子向上拉一点。  
七情六欲人之常性，早早开过了荤连生殖腔都干进去内射过好几次之后再用手就有点不合适了，小兄弟怕也是脾气不好，干这事儿都要认人，不是原来那个温暖的地方就不行。  
喻文波确定如果自己要单凭着性子干现在王柳羿就已经被按在床头连眼泪都给人操出来了，但问题就是不能这么随心所欲。  
大人和他做了不知多少次当然受的住也乐意受着，但大人肚子里那小孩儿不一样啊。娇弱稚嫩的幼子经不起这么猛烈的情事，但爱人难得开口请求，就算万般心动也只好退而求其次用用人那双腿。  
心思昭然若揭却还要表面维持体贴，说惨也怪惨的。腿交比起真枪实弹的干进去有利有弊，弊是最原始的交合快感无法获得，利是omega身子软这件事但凡受过一点生理知识教育的人都知道，大腿根部那点子嫩肉和水豆腐更没什么两样。用手掐上去立时就留下红印子，色彩交融映衬视觉观感不错。  
王柳羿本来也不是喜欢在外面逛的性子，外加喜提新生命后基本上都窝在家里被当菩萨供着，捂了两个月就更白了，明明白白地展露在人眼前隐意不言而喻，就是任你动作凭君享用。身体确实很诚实，面皮也的确是很薄。最隐秘的部位直直暴露在人眼前，饶是老夫老夫婚戒都戴了三年还是叫人脸红。  
他低声说：喻文波你别这样看呀，怪不好意思的。  
那边仔仔细细盯着人腿缝中间那点温柔乡的alpha对于自己omega的羞怯表示十分理解，甚至冒出一句不伦不类的你拿被子把眼睛盖好，受不了就说，我随时就停。  
王柳羿把被子向上拉到盖住眼睛的同时也才意识到手腕上还挂着个随时暴露行踪的小东西，闷闷地装着生气，说你怎么把我当小宠物养，我要摘掉。临了却还是放任铃铛由软绳系着悬在手腕上，毕竟...喻文波说想看他戴这个。  
明明被子把他整张脸都挡住了，连带拽着的手腕也盖得严严实实，喻文波葫芦里卖的什么药，他又怎么看到自己手腕上的铃铛？这都是问题，然而现在的情况并没有给王柳羿太多时间思考。  
两腿很顺从的打开接纳到来的异物，王柳羿先前怎么也没想到自己被夸过无数次的腿会被拿来干这种色情又下流的事，偏偏临到真做出了不可见人的事儿又意外契合。  
过分刺激了，看不到所谓羞耻的场景到底有多羞耻。只感受到人浅尝辄止的动作和逐渐浓烈的草木气息，omega只好一手虚抚着隆起的腹部一手放在嘴边咬着，好像这样就能让自己看起来平静些许。  
实际情况是他湿的厉害，两腿夹着别人的东西都还没被干进去记忆就已经复苏，之前发情期精力旺盛的alpha按着自己从早做到晚从求饶到配合的场面太露骨，叫人经历过一次就忘不掉，当得上一句食髓知味。  
该松开一点的时候就把腿分开，需要夹紧的时候又并得那么紧，距离分寸掌握地恰到好处甚至都不用人出声指点。虽然已经过了最青涩的十八九岁年纪，可王柳羿长相就是偏幼，一种学生时代每班标配的好学生样子。这种长相会令人联想到下流事的频率向来两极分化，要么半点不挨边，要么就一发不可收拾。相处的久了甚至无需掀开被子也能知道对方情动的样子有多致命。  
被子里有点闷，王柳羿迷迷糊糊想着：以前真的做在一起的时候他会怎么弄来着？反正不会怕自己羞得慌由着自己拿被子当掩护，而是要让自己清清楚楚地看明白自己是怎么沉浸在这宗乐事里，后面那张嘴是怎么不知餍足地含着别人的玩意儿被操到高潮。顽劣又富有侵略性，野性又不失掌控力。  
偷看是不敢偷看的了，如果被画面惊到的话手腕铃铛一定会响。所以只好想一想他是怎么做的，再自己去试着帮帮自己。手乍一抚上真正意义上饱胀的胸口时还没有什么感觉，只觉得胀，有什么隐隐涌动着涨得发疼。  
之前和这样就差不多了，但是好像还不够。只是在腿间磨蹭磨蹭是不够的，缺失信息素抚慰时间有些久了，被抑制的欲望从未熄灭，只会弹簧般触底反弹。  
小巧的奶尖也比先前涨大不少，随时做好准备承担哺育新生命的工作。指尖碰一碰涟漪般荡开酥麻触电似的感觉。手掌稍稍侧过去就能和乳肉来个亲密接触，没费什么力气托在手里，像秋天收获饱满的果实。  
形似神不似是很要命的，床上一直处于被动状态的王柳羿很少自己去取悦自己的身体。他习惯被取悦的同时取悦他人，前提是他人主动。这方面的懒让他更像猫，可以软洋洋地不理人，也可以甜软得像草莓果冻。  
浑身缭绕着雨后森林气息的omega应当庆幸自己没有看到所谓腿交到底是怎么一副画面，否则大概会从头顶红到脚尖。Alpha的性器完全勃起时是很骇人的尺寸，那么惹眼的一根在腿间抽插模仿性交动作与其说是做不如说是欺负人，磨得发疼发烫了还不算完。  
腿交最重要的就是克制更进一步的冲动。其实并不难，如果对方和你一样在这种时刻觉得勉强用腿也可以的话。  
王柳羿偏不。  
一向在床笫间驯顺的人铁了心要掌握主权，借着纯情无辜兔子精的长相被羽绒被挡住了在暗中为非作歹。性器动一下就喘一声，短促绵长都有。倒还真和发情期时的兔子没什么两样，可能还更叫人看了更想疼爱一点。这不是勾人是什么，就差开口求你进去了。一切暗示做足，可又一字不说，叫你好一通猜：他到底想不想要我？  
想分开他的腿嵌进去。借此证明他们钥匙与锁那样密不可分的肉体默契。想让他也看看自己这副情动的样子，护好他的肚子的情况下凑到他耳边去问他：你说我能不能把你操得再怀一个？  
王柳羿就是仗着肚子里多块肉我不敢把他操到哭出来，欠收拾。Alpha忿忿地想着。他也就趁着这时候还能耍耍贫嘴，月份再大点或是小祖宗出世之后就得做榜样了，别说这个，口嗨爆粗都得适时适度收敛。  
所以，人生得意须尽欢。

 

铃铛很安分没发出什么声音，但房里太安静了，只有空调运转的声音，从唇齿间溢出的细碎喘息声惊动了alpha。最后一层遮掩被揭开的时候王柳羿脸涨得通红，抚弄的手还没来得及放下。  
学生时代撞到老师心尖上的宝贝躲在厕所隔间自慰一样。冲击又富有性张力。不同点大概在于：前者情况下，你至多是惊叹一声再以同学的身份拍拍他的肩膀开个玩笑；后者嘛，人早就是你的了让你亲过上过甚至肚子里还有个你的种，不搞出事情来人也乐意的话，想做几次做几次。这种满足感，我们称之为占有欲。  
喻文波有点发怔了，他看着自己想象中校园里的好学生、他床上的小兔子、他的好蓝哥手足无措地想解释什么，到最后又什么也没说，只是支撑起上身来用湿漉漉的眼神看着他，像恨铁不成钢又像受了委屈一样嗫喏。  
“你想不想...看看宝宝？”  
当然不是那种一般意义上的看。

 

这就不怪我一时冲动了吧。反正你也有孕假。跟我孩子打个招呼怎么了。  
获得许可的alpha冒出这种令自己理直气壮的想法时，他已经打开了自己omega柔软熟透的身体，反手再把自己跟小爱人裹进被里，刚好掩藏起泄露在外的春光。  
确确实实是两个月都没有做过了，说想了有点太羞于启齿，说不想又不符合事实。下身贴合得有多紧不必再说，上身也要搂着人腻歪着纠缠亲吻，恨不得掠走口腔里所有空气才罢休。  
王柳羿这两个月确确实实长了点肉，抚摸脸颊的时候尤其能感觉到这一点，但手臂和腿几乎没受到什么影响。喻文波照样能一手按住人两手在床头，当然不敢使大劲。  
“我顶到宝宝了吗？”  
这次做的不凶，意外的很温柔。慢慢顶开柔软的内壁，感受后穴贪婪的吞吃，爱一个人到最后就会不由自主想和他做这样那样的事。比起交合更重要的是亲吻，朴素又泛滥的表达爱意的方式有时在肉体缠绵时比一大段情话更有效。  
一个不爱你的人未必不会和你上床，但必然不会和你接吻。  
铃铛挂在手腕上叮铃叮铃地响，昭示着侵掠动作由慢之快逐渐加码。声音像能摄魂一样摇的人心都乱了，在肉欲构成的深海里越发欲罢不能。  
俩人保持着一种传统又标准的A上O下姿势，额头抵着额头脸冲脸闭上眼睛相对着笑。Alpha两腿分开跪在人身体两侧小心翼翼地避开腹部，闲下的那只手亲昵地扣着他的omega的腰，借体位的优势把进入速度控制在恰到好处的地步。  
喻文波突然发现自己真的好喜欢王柳羿啊。  
原来只是想着能在一起共事平时能看到就好，后来成为解决生理问题的拍档也就觉得做过几次身体合衬也好，到后来咬过腺体就想完全标记，完全标记了就想和他安安稳稳谈个恋爱，谈了恋爱就想结婚，结婚之后看他为自己孕育新生命这个过程都只会感到汹涌爱意只增不减。  
人都是贪心的，最开始他也只是觉得有了一个相处融洽配合默契的队友而已。然而有些想法不说出来就一辈子成了妄念，有的人现在不敢表达喜欢也许就真的错过。  
陷在爱里的人还毫不知情地从束缚中挣扎出一只手，一边不知后果地去触摸自己爱人的脸一边喃喃自语。  
“杰克哥就一直没有变过的，还是好好看。我已经不好看了，嗯嗯...”  
又怎么会不好看，诓论从他人视觉而言王柳羿依旧是当年温润不经波澜的少年模样，如果你面对着的是一个恨不得把你放在心尖上的人，你什么模样他会觉得不好看了？你爱的人在你眼中永远一如当年模样，元若至宝。  
“蓝哥哪里不好看了，明明哪里都好看。大了肚子也好看。”  
喻文波只觉得好气好笑，留了心思小心翼翼把人捞到怀里换了个抱着的姿势操。孕期生殖腔为保护幼子会紧紧锁住，这种姿势相较方才更安全也更刺激。性器头部几乎就一直顶在生殖腔口，跟着人微小的动作慢慢磨。  
偏偏嘴上花言巧语哄得人塌下心来的alpha手上也不闲着，熟稔地把玩人饱满的胸口还不依不饶，小孩子斗气一样地问：刚才学我弄得爽还是我弄得爽？  
在生殖腔口不进去比停在生殖腔里还折磨人，像把你整个人绑在摇摇欲坠的钢丝上，好像下一秒就会爆发猛烈快感把你淹没，而你又心知肚明不会，可周围一切都在给你这样的错觉。逃不掉，要不得。  
王柳羿觉得自己方才主动求欢已经足够冒险，现在干脆咬紧牙关一言不发。只靠在身后alpha已然宽厚的肩膀上闭着眼睛任身体随着动作起伏。  
铃铛系了红色的软绳挂在手腕，稍有一点动作就发出清脆的响声。Omega手腕那块地方本来就没几两肉，稍有不慎还会撞到又白又薄皮肤下面突出的骨头，引得人闷哼一声。  
像是独属于一个人的标记，淫色放浪只给他软语求欢只给他，所有别人不可见的都给他。我驯服你，而你也驯服我。  
小王子里说，如果你驯服了他，你就要对他负责。  
场面大抵淫靡，可喻文波的信息素充斥在整个房间，清凉的草木香气却比不停歇输送的暖风叫人更安心。  
“再快一点也没关系的。”  
王柳羿到底还是开了口，手隔着皮肉抚摸稚嫩的新生命，气音导致这句话轻的像梦呓却还是稳稳当当落到对方耳边。理所当然换来一句悉听尊便如你所愿。  
怎么一到床上就有这么多词儿可以拽。  
孕期四舍五入一下就是拖了个孩子的发情期，床事方面敏感程度只增不减。高潮都比平时来得快，快感也货真价实绝无折扣地自交合处直冲大脑。  
理智颜面这样的身外物都丢远一些才好吧。我遇到这样一个人，除了想言语上直白的说爱他，还想直白的占有他的身体。就像这样看他因为我难以自控，高潮时所能组织起的贫瘠的语言里如果有名字出现，那么一定会有、也只能会有我的名字。  
真正高潮时omega柔软的身体紧绷得像张蓄满了力气的弓，颤抖着向后仰索要一个亲吻。王柳羿上面下面都哭了，生理泪水顺着脸庞轮廓向下滑，情液沾湿了身下的被褥。喻文波没拒绝他，而是逆着泪痕将咸涩的液体吻去，最后覆上柔软粉嫩的唇瓣，动作中爱怜之意无需多言。  
后穴高潮比起前端高潮延续时间更长，本就激烈的快感加以时间让怀里的omega爽到失神边缘，像只幼兽凭借本能和依赖往自己的alpha怀里钻。

 

清理过程很漫长，本来就嗜睡外加累的脱力的人更是直接在浴缸里进入梦乡。之后喻文波稳稳地把王柳羿抱在怀里躺在双人床上，突然就想到很久以前。  
那时他和王柳羿因为避嫌冷战赌气，结果歪打正着互通心意完成了完全标记。在初次进入那个窄小的生殖腔前，他曾不切实际的想着：如果有如果，结婚后再做到最后时他会亲吻对方戴了戒指的手。  
现在对方左手的无名指上正戴着结婚时他们交换的戒指，空调的暖风刚好在前一秒因为室温足够而停止工作，心心念念的人就在怀里睡着。一切都太适合郑重又温存地给出一个亲吻。  
于是他嘴角微微勾起，俯下身去。  
经年所谓痴心妄想，今朝终于如愿以偿。

 

 

 

退役后的第一个月，王柳羿和喻文波拿到了他们的婚检报告。  
Omega盯着自己的检查报告单久久无法移开视线。他的恋人孩子气地在一旁挥舞那两张薄薄的A4打印纸，嘴里还念叨：什么叫请放心婚后生活，难道老子婚前是不举吗，天天瞎几把在这里讲。  
放在平时，王柳羿应该配合的因为人这一席话笑出声来。可现在他只觉得冷，这座城市的冬天太冷，丝丝缕缕地向骨头缝里钻，无孔不入地要把他打倒。  
这样的沉默终于引起喻文波的注意，他扭头去问，王柳羿却把自己那份婚检报告直递过来，险些戳伤他的下巴。  
在喻文波那份报告写着“请放心婚后生活”的位置，是一行特意用着黑体加粗的文字：  
不易受孕体质，请谨慎选择伴侣关系。  
这样一行字给大部分AO情侣宣判过死刑。可是喻文波看了之后和没事人一样，甚至与情绪直接关联的信息素都没有出现一点紊乱。  
“结婚戒指你想要几克拉的？”  
他看向王柳羿，目光平静又坚定。  
“喻文波...你仔细再看。”  
“结婚戒指你想要几克拉的？”  
王柳羿并没有马上回答他。但喻文波感觉到自己的omega张开双臂不顾路上行人惊诧的视线抱住自己，像是想要拥抱整个世界。

 

“素戒就很好。”  
是你就最好，是你才好。身边人不是你的话，谈什么如愿以偿。

**Author's Note:**

> 是没有情趣更开不出什么有水平的车的我，大家看着开心就好。


End file.
